1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a lubrication structure for machine-element components, and a transmission using this lubrication structure.
2. Description of Related Art
For example, there has been known a technique to form a thin lubricating oil film (oil film) on each contact part (sliding part) among machine-element components included in a bearing so as to suppress direct contact between metal surfaces of the components, thus suppressing occurrence of seizing, abrasion, or the like.
In order to suppress seizing and abrasion of machine-element components, there have been known a technique to provide part of machine-element components with roughness for retaining a lubricating oil therein (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-87924), and a technique to configure part of machine-element components to be porous bodies impregnated with a lubricating oil (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-120707).